When Fangirls Attack
by cyberwolf971
Summary: It seemed to be a normal normal day for Murtagh until someone screamed... Oneshot


**Fan girls can be deadly**

**Cyberwolf: Okay everybody please say hello to my first victim I mean… my new co-host Murtagh!**

**Murtagh: Why do you hate me?**

**Cyberwolf: I don't hate you, how could you say that! After all the trouble I went through to write this fanfiction about you! (Suddenly a man with no clothes ran in)**

**Cyberwolf: Pomo! What the hell are you doing here?**

**Pomo: You typed me into this story, remember?**

**Cyberwolf: Oh yeah…Why won't you just die? –Presses delete key desperately-**

**Pomo: I can't die, I'm immortal.**

**Cyberwolf: Damn it, would you a least put some pants on –Covers eyes with hand-**

**Pomo: Never! –Pulls out random pink umbrella and starts singing the lollypop song-**

**Murtagh: That is so wrong.**

**Cyberwolf: -With eyes still covered- Okay while we try to work this out on with the torture I mean fic. Oh and before I forget, I don't own Eragon.**

Murtagh was finishing up in the sparing courts when he was nearly deafened by several high pitched screams. He turned around just in time to see a bunch of rabid teenage girls charging at him. "What the heck?" That was all he could say before he had to run for, as many dangerous and lethal opponents he had fought before, there was something about these girls, something completely horrifying.

"He's getting away! Run faster!" The fan girls put on an amazing burst of speed and soon surrounded Murtagh.

"What are you?" Murtagh ask the girl who was apparently the leader, they all remained silent for a moment and then…

"Oh my god, did you hear that? He just talked to me!" The girl looked at all the others excitedly. The rest just looked at her enviously, until they all screamed, again. This time Murtagh really did go deaf.

"Oh great, now I can't hear anything could this day get any worse."

_'Are you okay? What happened?'_

_'No, I'm deaf, and I'm surrounded by a bunch of seemingly crazed, screaming, teenage girls, hence the reason that I'm deaf. Could you come and fly me out of here?'_

_'Sure.'_

All was quite for a few seconds and then Thorn landed with a thud and roared, all of the fan girls ran at the ungirlyness of the dragon and reformed the group a few yards away. Murtagh mounted thorn quickly and the dragon took off without another thought and started flying to the woods.

"We cannot let him get away, after all the trouble of getting to this world… Okay lets head to the woods and find him no mater what the cost got it?" All of the other fan girls nodded and took off in the direction Thorn was going.

The girls went into the forest with their newly acquired bows; the arrows were coated with numbing solution.

Currently Thorn landed and let Murtagh off. '_What the heck was that all about?'_

"I wish that I knew, but what I do know is that when I encounter them again I'll be ready." Murtagh had just finished saying that when an arrow flew out of a bush and hit him the calf, causing him leg to buckle and him to fall.

"Did you think that you could get away?" Murtagh, whose hearing had started to come back just glared at the lead fan girl. The rest of the girls emerged from the bushes slowly, until they had formed a circle around the rider and his dragon.

"Damn it, I can't move my leg."

"Of course you can't, that arrow has numbing solution on it. Now somebody give me a knife." She looked at the rest of the girls around her expectantly.

"You aren't going to kill him are you?" One of the others asked hesitantly.

"No way, I would never; I'm just going to cut the tendons in his legs so that he can never walk again." The girl had a rather sadistic smile on her face as the other girl gave her a knife.

Thorn had finally had enough of this madness and let loose a large blast of dragon fire at each one of the girls, leaving ten charbroiled bodies where all of the fan girls once stood.

"Thank-you, glad that's over." Murtagh stood up after healing his leg

"Come on this place is giving me the creeps" Thorn nodded and let Murtagh onto his back. Though as they flew back to Galbatorix's castle, Murtagh couldn't shake the eerie feeling that he had back in the forest, something wasn't right.

**The End?**

**Cyberwolf: Does he have clothes on yet? –Eyes still covered-**

**Murtagh: No.**

**-This goes on a number of times until…-**

**Cyberwolf: Does he have clothes on YET?**

**Murtagh: No, and I don't think he ever will**

**Pomo: I will never put clothes on!**

**Cyberwolf: Damn you Pomo! Well until my next fic please review!**

**Murtagh: Please save me!**

**Pomo: Lollypop, lollypop, oh loll lollypop…**

**(Just so you all know I have a copyright on Pomo, that's right anoyingbeccaismything I'm talking to you!)**


End file.
